One Autumn in Venice
by Aceh
Summary: When Scipio befriends a traveling writer, nothing can stay the same. What will become of the Thief Lord, his gang and the Author?
1. The Begining

Autumn in Venice is a place any author would love. With the falling leaves and pigeons of the Basilica San Marco, it's like poetry in motion.

And that is why she was there. Acey.

With her curly brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a black pen behind her ear, she was ready to experience. To become a real author. But first, she needed to unearth a story here; find characters and personalities. A plot, a climax.

And it was all here.

As she sat in the Basilica, a cup of coffee in her hand, she watched the tourists around her. Unlike her, they were here merely because they enjoyed traveling. She was here for a reason.

Sighing, she stood. Nothing interesting here; just a bunch of tacky tourists with their cameras.

Then, she saw it. Or rather, him.

A boy with a black mask, a mask that resembled a bird of prey. Intrigued, she watched as two other boys followed him out of the Chapel. Where were they going? Ah, they were walking towards a girl and a two boys; one obviously much younger than the rest.

She moved closer, an interested smile making its way onto her face. The boy in the mask had an envelope, and one of the one's who had been with him held a basket.

What was in the envelope? What was in the basket?

Before long, the boy in the mask turned her way. 'He's seen me!' she thought to herself, but it just added to her excitement. Finally, an original person in Venice.

He walked up to her curiously, still wearing the bird mask.

"Who are you?" he asked, not bothering to beat around the bush with questions.

"I'm Acey. And I think I could ask you the same question," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I," he said with a grin, "Am the Thief Lord."

"Interesting," she said, scribbling something on her notepad. "The Thief Lord… you can't be any older than I am."

"And how old is that?"

"Fifteen."

"Then you'd be right," he said, as he motioned for the others to come over. "They're Prosper, Bo, Hornet, Riccio and Mosca."

Acey nodded as he pointed them out. "Let me guess," she said thoughtfully, "You're crew?"

"Precisely. Crew, this is Acey," he said, and the others nodded. "Alright, let's go before the Snoop comes."

After a few steps, the Thief Lord turned back to Acey. "You coming?"

Acey followed the group to an abandoned movie theatre; The Stella, she could tell from the signs that had once been lit up and welcoming. Now, they were dull and falling apart.

The Thief Lord opened a side door, and the rest followed him in.

"Is this where you live?" Asked Acey suspiciously as she stopped in front of the door.

"Yup," said The Thief Lord proudly. "Now, go in."

It was fabulous inside. From the blue, starry curtain to the few, scattered letters of 'Stella'. Even if the seats were falling apart and full of mice, the theatre was still quite remarkable.

"Wow…" she said, turning around in awe. "You really live here?"

"Yeah," said Prosper, nodding.

"But… why? Haven't you got proper homes somewhere?"

"No. We're orphans!" said Bo, the little five year-old. "But we're a family!"

Acey couldn't hold back a smile; he was too cute.

The Thief Lord grinned and took off his mask.

Acey stopped in surprise. The Thief Lord was cute! He had perfect, chocolate brown hair and wonderfully kind-looking eyes.

"You can call me Scipio," he said to Acey, giving her a smile.

"Scipio…" she said, wondering why the name sounded so familiar. "That's an original name."

"Yeah, it is," added Hornet with a nod.

"Well, so is Acey," said Scipio, shrugging. "And Prosper and Boniface. We all seem to have different names, huh?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that," she chuckled, and then scribbled something down on her notepad again.

"What are you, some kind of writer?" Mosca inquired, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm going to be an author," Acey admitted, covering up her page. "But no one gets to see it yet."

"Well, if I was a famous author, I'd buy lots of cakes…" said Riccio, a far off look in his eyes.

"Cakes?" laughed Acey, writing another word down. "Why not buy a decent house?"

"That's a good idea," laughed Hornet, looking over at Riccio.

Acey smiled. She liked it here, with all of them.


	2. Revelations

As Scipio pulled out a package of food, Acey figured it was time to leave.

The day had gone by in a blur, but everything was fun. They had stayed at the Stella, talking, laughing and just having fun like normal friends do. She had learned the Prosper had taken Bo away from his aunt; the aunt that only wanted the cute, little child. Of course, Bo was more than happy to leave the life with his aunt and go with his brother. Scipio, or, The Thief Lord, escaped the orphanage when he was little and came to Venice, the city of magic. Naturally, the others were all orphans, too.

"I suppose I should be going," she said sadly, wondering if she'd ever see them again. "The Hotel is quite a walk away."

"So you can't stay?" asked Bo sadly, looking up at her.

"Well..." she said, her mouth turning up into a smile. "I guess I could stay... If it's alright with everyone else..."

"Yes!" said Hornet, "Scip, couldn't she stay? It's nice to have another girl around..."

"Well, I suppose she can stay," he said thoughtfully, looking over at Acey. "On one condition."

"What is it?" asked Acey, as she leaned forward curiously.

"You have to help out around here. You know, help clean, help shop, help steal..."

"Alrigh- Wait. Steal? I can't do that! You're the Thief Lord, isn't that your job?"

"Well, I'm going to be out of town for a while, and you guys do need the money," he said simply, shrugging.

"Y-you're going?" Acey inquired. She didn't want him to go anywhere. For one thing, she wasn't even positive how she felt about him.

"Yeah, I have... Uh... business to work on," he explained, just a little bit nervously.

"Yeah! Scip always goes 'way to steal stuff!" said Bo enthusiastically. "But he comes back with loads of stuff!"

"It's true," said Mosca, nodding. "And that's how we get by."

"Wow. I've read about this kind of stuff, but never really seen it," she said, scribbling something down on her notepad. She was on the third or fourth page now. "Yeah, I know, I'm a nerd."

"Yes, yes you are," agreed Scipio, laughing. If anyone else had of said it, she would have been insulted. But when Scipio said it... She just blushed and took it as a compliment.

"So, where do we sleep, anyway?" she asked, changing the subject.

"On these mattresses," said Prosper, motioning to the mattresses scattered about the room.

"Scipio stole 'em for us," explained Riccio, grabbing some fruit from the food Scipio had got.

"There's extras over here," said Hornet as she took Acey over to get one.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you?" Riccio whispered to Scipio while the two girls were away.

"What about it?" Scipio replied, looking at Riccio curiously. "I haven't noticed anything."

"Yeah! Scip, she looks at you funny!" agreed Bo, nibbling a piece of bread.

Scipio nodded, but there was a far away look in his eye as he watched Acey and Hornet.


	3. A Cafe Encounter

As night came upon them, Acey sat on her mattress and leaned against the railing of the balcony. Scipio had left much earlier, and she already missed him. He was so easy to talk to, and he could always make her laugh. It was crazy that they had just met, and she felt like she had known him her whole life.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Prosper, the only other person awake.

"Oh, nothing really," she said with a small smile as she turned to face him. "Why are you still awake?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he said, sitting on his and Bo's mattress. The little boy had fallen asleep much earlier; completely worn out from the day. "I had to make sure Bo was asleep."

"I can't sleep," she admitted, pulling up her warm and worn blanket. "You and your brother are really close. I was never that close to my sister."

"You have a sister?" he asked, genuinely interested. "What was she like?"

"Oh, April was alright. She's younger than I am, by two years... she's about your age. I dunno, we just never got along, is all. She was the athletic one, while I couldn't play sports to save my life. I was the 'smart' one, I suppose..." she explained, a bit of sadness in her voice. "Our relationship wasn't like you and Bo's."

"Ah," he said, nodding. "So you wouldn't save your little sister from an aunt?"

"Well, yeah, but after that she could manage on her own..." she said thoughtfully, starting to wonder if what she had said was true.

"Well, 'night," he said, pulling up his own blanket.

"Yeah..." she said, lost in thought.

-x-

The next morning, Acey awoke to Hornet's voice.

"Come on, wake up!" she said, not unkindly, from down below.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm awake," Acey answered, her voice drenched in sleep. "What time is it?"

"Probably six a.m," Hornet replied, looking outside.

"Si-six?!" Acey cried, standing up. "Why so early?"

"We have stuff to do."

It turned out 'stuff' meant shopping for food and such.

"Come on, Bo, we can't get any pastries right now," said Prosper, pulling on the boy's hand.

"Awww, why not?" asked Bo, looking disappointed.

"We need the money to buy other things," he said, and Bo gave up.

"When I publish a book," said Acey, getting on her knees to be level with the little blond child. "I'll buy you lot's of cakes and pastries. But, for now, we have to get some other things."

Bo nodded, reassured. Prosper watched her curiously. How had she done that?

Shopping was the boring part. All they needed were regular things; Food, drink, thread, medicine, etc. But, after that, they decided to get lunch with the extra money.

"Scip won't care," said Mosca, and Riccio nodded in agreement. It was settled then. Lunch it was.

They found a quiet cafe by the Basilica San Marco (Where they had first met Acey), and a large table in the corner.

The waitress looked at them suspiciously, but didn't say a word. As Riccio, Mosca, Hornet, Bo and Prosper flipped eagerly through the menus, Acey looked out the large windows.

Tourists, guides, children. A man and his son.

She watched the man and his son for a while. The boy looked suspiciously familiar. Where could she have seen him before? She hadn't been in Venice that long an-

Then it hit her.

Of course she recognized him.

But, he wasn't supposed to be there. And who was the man? His father?

No, Scipio didn't have a father.

Did he..?


	4. A Talk With A Boy

Acey turned back to the menu, shocked into silence.

"Your order," whispered Hornet, nudging Acey.

"Oh!" she said, a blush spreading across her face. "J-just spaghetti, please."

"Alright," said the waitress, taking the menus.

"What's up?" asked Prosper, looking concerned.

"Oh, n-nothing. Just thinking about the story I'm going to write," she hated to lie to them, but she wasn't even sure of what she had seen.

-x-

Lunch went by in a blur, and soon it was time to head back to the Stella.

"You go, I'll catch up," said Acey, looking around the Basilica. "I need to take a walk."

"Alright, if you're sure," said Mosca, and the others went back in the direction of the abandoned theater.

Acey soon spotted the boy and his father; they hadn't left yet. She watched and took notes, so she could compare the boy to her Scipio.

Soon enough, the man left to do something or other. Acey crept up behind the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Scus-" she started, but was once again shocked into silence. It was Scipio. Her Scipio. The Thief Lord. In fancy clothes, and with a man she assumed to be his father. He wasn't supposed to have a father.

"Acey!"

Yes, it was definitely him. No doubt about it; he knew her name.

"Sc-Scipio! What are you doing here, with him, in those clothes?" she demanded, a hurt look in her eyes. Had he lied to them? "Is h-he your...your... father?"

Scipio looked down, ashamed or embarrassed.

"Then every thing's a lie." she stated simply, looking away.

"W-well, I was going to tell you all-" he started, but Acey cut him off.

"Why don't you? Huh? Why don't you come back to the Stella and tell us who you really are?"

"It's not like that... It's not what you think," he said, trying to explain.

Acey's face lost it's look of anger, and turned to one of pity. "It's him, isn't it? He hasn't got your kind eyes..." She had to be a keen observer if she was going to be an author. And, it was something she was good at.

"M-my eyes?" he stammered, completely taken aback.

"Yeah," she said, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Riccio was right..." he said, forcing a little laugh.

"About what?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh- nothing..."

"I doubt that, but I'll let it go," she said, her blush fading.

"You won't tell them, will you?" he asked pleadingly.

"No. What kind of person do you think I am?" she asked protectively.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, hugging her.

His sudden outburst of emotion shocked her, and the cursed beet red hue returned to her cheeks. "I-it's no problem," was all she could manage to say.

"No really," he said, pulling away. "This is big. If they knew... I don't know. It just wouldn't be the same."

"Y-yeah," she mumbled, having a sudden interest in her Converse shoes.

"Thank you," he said again, as he turned to go.

"Wait!" called Acey, courage flowing through her veins.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning towards her and raising an eyebrow.

"I-," she started, then changed her mind. "Be careful."


	5. A Feast For Five

**I just want to thank all my readers for their fabulous comments! I really apprieciate it!**

** And, I'd like to say, I don't own any of the original Thief Lord characters, or the setting, but I do own Acey.**

* * *

"Hey Acey! That was a long walk!" Bo exclaimed as Acey entered the Stella.

"Yeah," she said, not quite recovered from the last experience.

The rest just turned back to what they were doing, and Acey sat on the floor with her back to the stage. 'This is so messed up...' she thought to herself with a sigh as she pulled her pen from behind her ear. 'Scipio is rich... And he's not really 'The Thief Lord' after all...'

She scribbled a sentence on her paper, then immediately erased it. She couldn't write about a liar; not right now. Not after what had just happened.

As she leaned back against the stage, her mind wandered to her feelings for Scipio. Was it true? Did she love him? How could she after what just happened. He had lied to everyone; to his best friends.

As she sighed again, she closed the notepad.

Hornet noticed her sigh, and sat beside her. "What is it?" she asked kindly, looking over at Acey.

"I-I'm just not sure about much anymore," she said with a sad smile. "But... I can't tell you why. I promised someone..."

"Oh," said Hornet, giving her an understanding nod. "That's alright. Why don't you join us for dinner? If you don't, I'm afraid Bo will only keep asking for you."

Laughing, Acey stood. "Is it bread and fruit again?"

"No; Scip's just come back. He brought some pretty good looking foods this time," she said, pointing to the so called 'Thief Lord', who had changed out of his dressy, rich clothes.

"Oh, okay," she said, still looking at Scipio. The two friends stood, and made thier way over to where a table had been set up for this occasion.

Scipio gave her a grin, as if the food would apologize to his friends for what they didn't know. Acey gave him another sheepish smile, and sat on one of the folding chairs.

Scipio sat next to her as the others started digging in. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked him, noticing his empty plate.

"Not hungry," he said, just to her. "I think I'll take a walk; y'know, to get some fresh air."

Acey nodded, and took some of the delicious looking cake for herself.

As the others talked and laughed, she sat quietly, barely touching her cake. Which was unusual, because Acey had always had a big appetite, and a love for good food.

"Everything okay?" Hornet asked her between bites of a roast.

"Yeah," muttered Acey as she stood. "I'm going to go for a walk. I need to clear my head."


	6. Dancing in the Dark

Acey walked slowly away from the Stella, wondering where Scip had gone.

There were many people; the ones who lived here, the tourists, etc., but she had eyes for only one. And, where had he gone?

She wandered aimlessly through allies, and the thought of being lost crossed her mind. Would she be able to find her way back to the theater? Probably not. Unless she found who she was looking for.

"Scipio?" she called, after sighting the familiar black trench coat. "Is that you?"

"Acey!" he called, spinning around. "Why are you here?"

"I was..." she started, trying to think of a lie. But, she wasn't a liar. "Looking for you."

Scipio laughed at this, and turned back to the door he had been facing. "It's a dance club..." he admitted, shrugging.

"Do you have any money to go in?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. She may not have been fit, but she loved to dance.

"Nah. You want to dance?" the question was direct, and Acey took a surprised step back. You could hear the music through the wall, so why not dance?

"Uh... sure," she said, trying not to show just how much she wanted to dance.

**_ You say you're down on your luck,_**

**_Hey Baby it's a long, long way up,_**

**_Hold back now, hold back your fears,_**

**_You say you're really down and out,_**

**_And you feel like there's no way out now,_**

**_Let go now, let go of your tears some more, _**

The song echoed through the alley as the two slow danced, and a pink blush found a home on Acey's cheeks.

The song ended much to soon (at least in Acey's opinion), and the two just stood for a minute.

"When you said 'Be careful' back in the Basilica, you were going to say something else, weren't you?" he inquired suddenly.

Acey hung her head with embarrassment. "Yeah..." She HAD meant to say something else. Something she had been thinking about since he took of his bird mask.

"Are you going to tell me what it was you were going to say?" he asked with a grin.

"No," she said simply, shaking her head. Her blush had disappeared, but she was still somewhat embarrassed that he knew she wasn't going to say 'Be careful'.

"Alright then, should we go back?" he said, changing the subject for her sake.

"Yeah, but don't run. I'm not as fit as you are," she said honestly, though she didn't seem to mind being unfit.

He looked from her waist to her eyes, with a questioning look.

"I have a somewhat high metabolism," she laughed, starting to walk. "I can eat whatever I want without gaining any weight. But, I'm just not athletic."

With a laugh, he followed her lead and started the walk back. "Do you know where you're going?" he asked her.

"No idea. If I hadn't of found you, I don't think I would have made it back."

"You don't use your head for much else other than writing and observing, do you?"

"Nope. It serves no other purpose."

"Some how, I knew that."

The two laughed all the way back to the Stella.

* * *

**A Note:**

**I do not own that song. It's 'Angel's Wings' By Social Distortion. A fabulous song, and it really suits the mood in this chapter. You should listen to it.**


	7. Confrontation

The two rung the bell outside the door and waited for it to be opened.

"Password?" asked Riccio, on the other side of the door.

"You know it's us," said Scipio, rolling his eyes. "The Thief Lord doesn't need to give his own password, does he?"

"No..." sighed Riccio as he opened the door.

"You're back!" said Hornet, coming to the door.

"Neither of you ate much," said Mosca, motioning to Scipio's clean and empty plate, and Acey's plate with a piece of cake still on it.

"I wasn't hungry," they said in unison, and exchanged a knowing look.

"Well, we saved it for you anywya," said Prosper with a shrug. "Even if Riccio wanted to eat all the cake..."

"Hey!" said Riccio, giving Prosper a look.

"Thanks," said Acey, looking from one to the other.

* * *

As they prepared for bed, Prosper and Riccio got Scipio alone.

"Where did you go?" demanded Riccio, looking up at Scipio.

"For a walk," said Scipio, looking from one boy to the other. "That's all."

"But where?" asked Prosper, a little more softly.

"Oh, I ended up outside that new dance club..." he said honestly, shrugging. "Why?"

"'Cause as soon as you left, so did Acey," said Riccio, getting to the point.

"Yeah, she found me standing there," he said casually.

"And then?" asked Riccio, becoming impatient.

"We danced," he said, shrugging again. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No..." said Prosper. "We were just wondering."

"Okay, and now you know. I have to get going," he said simply, turning to the door.

"You know she likes you," said Prosper, just before Scipio could get through the door.

"Yeah, I know," he said with a smile before walking into the cool Autumn night.


	8. A Moment of Bliss

The next morning dawned bright and sunny.

As Acey sat on her mattress, her thoughts turned to Scipio. What had that dance meant? Was it a dance between friends? Or did it mean he liked her more than a friend?

She preferred to think it was the last one, but, who was she kidding? She was a nerd. An unfit nerd.

Sighing, she stood up. She had to find Scipio... had to ask him.

Silently she slipped out of the Stella and onto the streets of Venice. "Scip?" she called, hoping he was around. If not... she'd just have to lose herself again.

"Acey," he replied, stepping into view. "Why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to find you... to ask you something," she admitted, looking down.

"And, what might that be?" he questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow.

She took a step closer to him and stopped. She couldn't ask him in words... she could only ask him in an action.

He didn't stop her, he just stood where he was. So, she took another step closer, their faces just a few centimeters away.

She softly pressed her lips against his; that was her question. It was short; much too short in her opinion, but she stepped away.

He stood quietly for a second, just looking at her. Was he mad? Upset? Surprised?

But, he gave her a grin, and pulled her towards him. Then, he kissed her back. His kiss was longer and deeper. When the two stepped apart, Acey, a little red in the face, gave him another sheepish smile.

"That's what you wanted to ask?" he questioned, looking at her.

"Y-yeah," she said, a little surprised with herself. On any other day, she had never had that kind of courage. Until now.

"Scipio!" Riccio greeted, stepping out into the alley. Acey could feel her blush getting darker, and she looked away from both of the boys. How much had he seen?

Acey, just a little embarassed, went back inside to find something to eat.

"Wow, Scip! Do you like her? I mean, like like?" he asked, bobbing around the older boy curiously.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he replied, shrugging. Oh, things had just gotten complicated for him. Very, very complicated.

--x--

For the rest of the day, Acey could be seen smiling, laughing and just being plain old bubbly.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Mosca, curiously, looking up from the boat he was painting to the girl hovering contentedly over his shoulder.

"Oh, no reason," she said, holding back a fit of giggles.

"I'm going to be out of town again," said Scipio, later that evening. "I have some important business to attend to."

"Aww, but Scip, I thought we were going to get the wing for the Conte!" complained Riccio, looking disappointed.

"We can do that when I get back," Scipio said, looking a little reluctant.

"Alright... we can't do it without you," said Hornet, trying to convince the others.

Scipio nodded, and gave Acey a little wink before turning to leave.

Acey stared at her feet again, knowing a few pairs of eyes were on her. Why did he have to do that? She couldn't stand being the center of attention like that...


	9. The Third Meeting

**Okay, just another little thank you note.**

**I want to thank everyone who reads my fanfic and leaves a comment. Your comments are always appreciated. Although, if you have any constructive criticism, I'd love that, too.**

**-Aceh **

* * *

The day without Scipio was boring and uneventful.

"Hey guys, I need to pick up some pens. I'll be back in a little bit," she said, before slipping out of the Stella. It wasn't a lie. She really had run out of pens.

"Be quick!" Hornet called after her, before turning back to the book she was reading.

--x--

Not really knowing where to find pens, Acey found her self walking the familiar route to the Basilica. It really was quite nice there.

She sighed as she sat on a wooden bench, and decided to watch the pigeons for a while. She could write a book where the main character was a pigeon who lived in the Basilica. It would be fun to write...

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the familiar face just ahead of her. Well, that is, not for a few minutes.

'Scipio?' she thought to herself. 'How do we always end up catching each other here? But, wait. Who's that with him...?'

Yes. There was another person with him. A person with long and straight jet black hair. A person with a fashionable skirt and top. A very, very beautiful person.

The girl slowly, slowly, took Scipio's hand and smiled. Acey couldn't see Scipio's expression, or her own. But she could feel hers.

A look of shock turned to anger. He had... he had... No. It couldn't be Scipio. It just couldn't be. He wouldn't kiss her, and then find some other girl, would he? Would he?

She couldn't help it; a shocked tear made it's way down her cheek. He had just played her. He never really liked her. Of course not. She was a nerd. And this girl... this girl was... beautiful.

Her hands trembled as she lifted up her last black pen. Was it true? Was he really the lying piece of scum he claimed he was not? Would he really go so low? Oh, how Acey prayed there was a perfectly good reason for this. Her own argument may have been more convincing if she could think of a perfectly good reason.

And then, he turned. And, he saw her.

The look on his face was complete shock. Imagine running into someone in the same place THREE times! He turned from Acey to the girl he stood beside, then back to Acey. She knew that he knew that she knew. It was that simple.

"Acey- No! It's n-not what it l-" he started, but was cut off by the girl.

"Scipio, who is she?" her voice was exactly as Acey had anticipated. High pitched, snobbish and spoiled. Yes, she could tell all that from one voice.

But, Acey turned away. She didn't want an explanation, she had seen enough to make one for herself. Those stupid tears she had been trying to hold back finally made their appearance, sliding down her rosy cheeks. 'No... no. He can't see me cry. I'm not that weak. Who needs Scipio, anyway?'

Yes, she knew it was a lie. But, one had to comfort themselves every now and again, no?

"Acey! Wait!" he called, running towards her. "I-it's not what you think..."

"Oh, so you're going to tell me she's NOT your girlfriend? You're going to tell me you didn't lie to me? " she demanded, spinning around to face him. The look on her face was a mix of anger, sadness and hopelessness, not a very good combo.

"W-well-" but the deseperate Scipio was cut off with a resounding slap from Acey.

She bit her lip, as if almost regretting it, but turned and hurried off. She didn't want to hear anymore from that... that... lying, cheating, rat.


	10. Coming Clean

**I can't thank you guys enough for the comments, I love getting them!**

**Just saying, again, I do not own any of the original Thief Lord characters, I only own my Acey.**

* * *

The next day was a bad one.

Just plain bad in general.

Before the day really even started, Acey bumped her head on the floor. And, even from that, a few tears fell. Of course Acey had a better pain tolerance than that. There was another reason for her tears.

Later, she dropped her food on the dirty cinema floor. Then, she tripped over a chair. Of course, the list could go on and on.

After more than a few follies, Hornet and Prosper finally asked her what was wrong. She was much to desperate, upset and angry to keep in the truth, so she let it loose.

"Sci-Scipio..." she started, thinking about how to word what it was she wanted to say. "He's not what you think he is..."

"What? You going to tell us about your relationship with him?" asked Riccio, rolling his eyes.

Acey blushed and looked down, she hadn't been expecting that. "No," she said when she could finally speak again. This time, her anger surged through her words, making them hot and painful. "I'm going to tell you he's a liar."

From there, she proceeded to tell the others her story. When she finished, there was silence all around.

"Scipio...a Massimo?" Mosca wondered aloud, looking from one person to another.

"And why should we believe you?" Riccio asked, his arms crossed. "You just came here a few days ago! Maybe you're just pulling our legs."

"You want proof?" she asked, her eyes gleaming. "I'll show you proof."

It was settled. Acey'd get a phone book, locate the Massimo's house and then all of them would pay this Massimo boy a little visit.

* * *

"It's incredible!" Hornet said in awe, looking up at the floors above them. The Massimo house was even more grand then any of them could have imagined. It towered above the ones beside it, and beautiful carvings were all over it. 

"It's so big! Scip doesn't live here!" said Bo, sticking up for the Thief Lord. "He's an orphan! Orphans can't afford these things!"

Acey sighed and knocked on the huge, black door. It was a few more minutes until a house maid opened the door. The young woman looked at them in surprise.

"We're here to see Scipio!" said Bo, looking up at her with a smile.

"Ah, va bene, come in," she said, looking somewhat relieved. The children followed her inside, and stood in the large hallway while she went to fetch the boy.

"He can't live here! We must have the wrong Scipio!" said Riccio, "This is just a waste of time."

A boy came down the stairs. A boy with chocolate brown hair and kind eyes.

A boy named Scipio.

"N-no," he muttered, looking from one child to the next.

"Scipio?" said Prosper, looking at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"He lives here," said Acey, glaring at him. "Just like I said."

Scipio gave her a hurt look, then averted his gaze. Acey was glad of it; she couldn't stand to look at him. It just hurt too much.

"Don't look at me like that..." he pleaded, looking at them. "I really was going to tell you..."

"Yeah, I bet." said Prosper, looking at him with disgust.

"You don't understand..." he muttered, looking at Acey again, this time with a pleading look.

"Okay then," she said coldly, giving him a matching, icy stare. "Explain this. Explain that black-haired girl. Explain everything. 'Cause believe me, we want to know."

Scipio was taken aback; they were going to let him explain?

"W-well," he said, trying to recover from his shock, "Just because of all this, I'm no different from you-"

"Right. You really have to steal for a livin-" started Riccio, but Hornet cut him off.

"Shush, Riccio! Let him talk." she scolded, though she looked as upset as Riccio did.

"I have my problems. Like my father. And that girl.

"My dad wants me to be an officer, to be perfect, to be like him. It's just not what I want. I'd rather be the Thief Lord full time than be... than be... a Massimo.

"That girl... she's my... my... fiancee. My father set up an arranged marriage to that spoiled brat. Acey- don't look at me like that. Please," he finished, looking at her.

Acey shifted uneasily, and looked away from him. His fiancee? Fiancee? That's crazy.

"Yeah, too bad it doesn't make a difference... you... you..." said Riccio, but he couldn't finish the sentence. Some things were better left unsaid in front of little ears like Bo's.

"Scipio! How many times have I told you!" came a stern voice from up the stairs, a voice Acey could guess was Scipio's father's. "Take your friends to your room, don't just stand around in the hall way!"

"It's alright," he said, looking down. "They're leaving."


	11. A Midnight Visit

As the group left the Massimo place, a large black cloud hung upon their heads. Oh, how a bad mood can infect and spread among people...

Acey sighed as she got ready for bed. She wasn't hungry, and all she really wanted to do was sleep. She pulled up the blankets and nodded off sooner than one would expect.

* * *

Scipio sighed as he climbed the stairs that led up to an even more grand corridor. He really couldn't blame Acey for telling them. He hadn't told her the complete truth about anything, really. Except the kiss. 

That had been the honest, for-real truth.

He really did love her.

But, there was the problem of his wife-to-be. What was he going to do? He hated her. She was a rich, spoiled snob, who not only didn't care about those less fortunate, she only cared for herself. It was terrible just being around her.

He sighed and opened the door to his room. The inside brought another sigh from his lips. It was furnished with the most expensive furniture, decorated with the most expensive and fragile things, and even the bedspread cost more than the things the others bought.

That was it; his mind was made up.

"No longer am I the young master Massimo," he said, quietly and firmly. "I'll just be 'The Thief Lord', from now on."

With that, he threw open the window. The chilly night air made it's way into the room, and Scipio shivered, more with anticipation than cold. From now on, he was going to be who he wanted to be.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Acey was jolted awake. What was that sound? It sounded like... the door to the Stella. 

"Hello?" she called into the dark theater, pushing herself onto her knees.

"Acey?" came the reply, in an anxious tone.

"Go home, Scipio," she said, anger slipping into her voice. "We don't want you here."

"I can't," he said, shrugging. "I ran away."

"Scipio... why did you do that? Don't you know you're putting us in danger? When your father finds you gone... he's sure to check here. Go home." she said, standing her ground.

"I-I didn't think of that..." he admitted, shrugging sheepishly.

"Well, aren't you glad I'm here? Now go."

"Acey... please, can't I talk to you?" he pleaded, looking at her desperately.

"Ah," she shrugged, rolling her eyes. "If it really means that much to you."

None of the others noticed the two fifteen year olds slip out the door and into the alley.


	12. Our Phoney Thief Lord

"Alright Master Massimo, talk," she said coldly, giving him a hurt stare.

"First of all, don't call me that. Just call me Scipio, like you used to. Please," he begged, looking at her, though her hurt look only hurt him more.

"All right, Scipio, what is it you have to say?" she rolled her eyes, as if she didn't care. But she did. She really did care.

"I've explained to you that she's my fiance, right? That it's an arranged marriage?" he asked, taking her hand.

Acey pulled away, but she nodded. He had told them that.

"I don't love her," he said simply, looking at Acey.

"Of course you don't," she said with sarcasm, turning away to hide the burning tears that had appeared in her eyes. Stupid tears. She didn't care, she didn't. Or, at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"No really, Acey, listen," he pleaded, trying to turn her around. "I couldn't dislike her more."

Acey couldn't say anything, fighting to keep in tears was a big job.

"Acey- don't you get it? I love you! Not her; I could never love someone like that- someone who doesn't know what it's like to have to steal for a living, or lie to protect your friends. She doesn't even know what it's like to have friends you'd give your life for. She's never experienced anything but a posh life," he explained, watching Acey closely.

The hot tears streamed down her face, showing how she really felt. "I-I want to believe that, Scipio, but I can't. I just can't."

"Please, Acey," he said, taking her hands in his and looking her in the eye. "I really mean it."

"Do you?" she asked, not bothering to pull away from him. This was hard. Too hard for her liking. "Prove it to me, Scipio. Prove I can trust you- Prove we can trust you."

"How do you want me to do that?" he asked her, thinking of ways to prove himself. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know..." she said, backing up. "Something... unique. Something to let us all know we can still believe in our phoney Thief Lord."


	13. The Newspaper

It was a week before Acey heard anything. But, on the eighth day, everyone knew.

"Hey! Look at this!" Mosca called, waving a newspaper as he walked in the door.

Acey bolted upright and over to him, curious as to what could get him so excited. "What is it?" she questioned as Prosper, Bo, Hornet and Riccio approached, as well.

"It says that the Massimo household was robbed!" he exclaimed, showing them the front page. "As well as four other houses beside that! And, the 'Young Master Massimo' is missing!"

Acey couldn't help but grin. He had proven himself, as she thought he would.

But, there was a nagging doubt in her mind. Wouldn't Dottore Massimo search his abandoned theater?

Just as she was thinking it, there was a knock on the door.

Prosper went to see who it was, but Acey already knew.

"Did you see the front page?" came the voice of the Thief Lord.

"Get outta here, Scipio," said Riccio, his face full of anger. "We don't want no phoney Thief Lord."

"Didn't you read it? Am I still phoney?"

"Scipio... You didn't really... did you?" Acey inquired, and eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I did. Would you like to see the loot?" he answered, honestly.

"Well... as long as you're here..." said Hornet, giving him a smile.

Apparently, the Thief Lord was forgiven.

* * *

"There's one last thing," he said, after the bag was emptied.

Silver, gold and jewels lay on the table, and there was no doubt that Scipio had been telling the truth. He'd never take this much from his own house at one time, for fear of his father finding out.

But now... now it was different.

"What is it?" questioned Mosca. How could there possibly be more?

Scipio reached back into his pocket, and pulled out a sparkling gold hair clip. "Acey," he started, looking at the girl. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

"Oh so you're sorry to he-" Riccio started, his mouth full of food, but Hornet cut him off with an elbow to his ribs.

"It's alright, Scipio," she said, giving him a smile. "I can see why you wouldn't want to say anything."

"Thank you," Scipio said happily, looking around at the family. "For giving me a second chance."

All of a sudden, there was pounding on the door.

"Open up! We know you're in there!"

"It's the police!" cried Bo, looking to his idol, the Thief Lord.

"Alright, we'll just have to show 'em what happens when you cross swords with the Thief Lord!" he grinned, standing up.


	14. Run!

The family looked to Scipio, and then to the door.

"Scip! What are we gonna do?" asked Bo, not looking the least bit frightened.

"We gotta get out of here!" said Mosca, looking form one to the other.

"But, where can we go?" asked Prosper, looking at the others desperately.

"I've got a place we can go," said Acey, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Well, let's go before they get in!" said Scipio, giving her a grin.

Acey nodded, and led them to the side entrance. One at a time, they made their way into the alley, while the police were concentrated on the front entrance.

"Alright," Acey whispered, as they crouched behind an unused dumpster. "Which of us is the police not looking for?"

"Well," said Scipio, looking around. "There's you... Actually, I think you're the only safe one."

"Alright. I'll distract them, and you make your way to the Grand Canal, okay?" she whispered, looking from the police to her hiding spot. "But, I can't guarantee they won't see you. If they do, just run as fast as you can into the alleys."

"Got it," said Hornet, nodding.

"Scusi," she said, tapping the shoulder of a policeman. She put on her most innocent, fifteen year-old face.

"Yes?" he asked, spinning around.

"Uhm," she started, realizing she hadn't thought of anything to distract them with. "I've, uh, lost one of my earrings-" here she quickly slipped one off, hidden in the action of showing him her earringless ear. "-And they used to be my grandmas. Could you help my find it?"

"Oh, uh, alright," he said, seeing no way not to say yes.

She looked back to her friends. They were almost out of sight. Just a little bit more time...

"Oi!" came the voice of another police officer. "Ain't them those kids?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" said the policeman who was helping Acey with her earring.

She spun around and started running. There was no way they were getting any of her friends. Not a chance.

Of course, Acey really hated running. But, if it meant saving your friends from the police, it was alright.

* * *

"Run!" Scipio called to the others as the Police noticed them.

The others obeyed promptly, and a chase began.

But, the kids, being kids, had the obvious advantage. Energy.

Bo fell behind instantly, having shorter legs, so Prosper stopped to pick him up. With Bo on Prosper's back, things went a little more smoothly.

"We need a plan!" said Hornet, as they turned a corner.

"Allies!" said Riccio, recalling what Acey had said. "They'll lose us for sure!"

"Even a Venetien could get lost there!" said Mosca, as they followed Scipio into one of the many Venetian mazes that made the city so interesting.

"Scip, do you know where we're going?" asked Bo, as they slowed their pace.

"Yup. You all know how Acey's a tourist?" he questioned, as they turned more and more corners.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Hornet, out of breath.

"She stays in a hotel. I know which one, but she has the key. We'll meet her in front of it, and we can hide there," he explained.

* * *

Acey waited patiently in front of her hotel. It wasn't quite as large or grand as many others, but it would do.

Where were they? Had they gotten lost? Did Scipio realize where she was going? Did the police catch them? The thoughts were racing around her head like rabbits, it was hard to stop them.

But, they stopped soon enough when Scipio and the gang rounded the corner.

"Finally!" said Acey, breathing a sigh of relief. "Where have you been? Well, let's get inside before they catch up..."

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Just need to say, I don't own the Thief Lord. All I own is my Acey.**

**And, thanks to all my readers for youre great comments!**

**Sorry I'm bad at chase scenes.**


	15. She has a TV!

The group earned some odd looks from the people in the lobby, but they made it to Acey's room in time.

"It's not very big..." she said, as she unlocked the door. "I had originally planned to come here by myself. I didn't think I'd meet so many people here."

"We weren't expecting to run into you, either," laughed Prosper, as he followed the others into the little hotel room.

"So, what do we do next?" asked Hornet, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. Our things are still in the Stella..." Mosca added, nodding.

"Wow! You've even got a TV in here!" Riccio exclaimed as he grabbed the remote.

"We'll have to go back eventually," said Acey, nodding. "Some of my things are there, too."

"How could they have found me so soon?" Scipio thought aloud, looking around the room. "And, I'm sorry. This is really all my fault..."

"No- don't say that," said Hornet firmly, as she looked at him. "If not you, it would have been someone else. Some one would have alerted the police eventually, and you know it."

"She's right, Scipio," said Acey, looking from Hornet to Scipio. "It could have been Prosper and Bo, it could have been Riccio or me. It could have been any of us."

"Well, either way," Scipio said, standing up. "I'm going to fix this. But, I'll need your help."

"Have you got a plan?" asked Riccio, turning away from the TV.

"I may just have one," he replied, grinning again.

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**

**I just had to end it there.**

**I do not own the Thief Lord, I merely own my Acey.**

**Thanks for the comments! I love hearing from you all!  
**


	16. Scipio's Plan

Scipio pulled an envelope from his coat pocket.

"We do need five million lire, do we not?" he asked, waving it around. "So, why don't we steal that wing the Conte wants?"

"Great idea Scip!" said Bo, a smile on his face.

"Yeah," said Prosper, looking doubtful. "If we want the police to catch us."

"Well," said Hornet, thinking it over. "We are already wanted by the police. And we could use the money. I think it's our best idea. But, does anyone else have another one?"

Everyone shook their heads, no one had any other ideas.

"Alright, Scipio, you can break into the house, seeing as you just robbed four and your own house..." said Riccio, as he turned off the TV.

"Alright," said Scipio, his voice full of pride. "I'll do it.

"No, wait," said Acey, looking around the hotel room. "Scipio, if you're going to do this... I'm going with you. You can't do this alone, and I want to help."

"Okay," he said, smiling. "If you want to help, you can."

"Aw, Scipio, can't we help?" asked Riccio, begging with his eyes.

"No way, you'd be too loud. Just me and Acey, alright?" he looked around the sad, pleading faces. No; he couldn't let them come. Especially not Bo. He was too little, too innocent. "It's settled, then. Me and Acey will go tonight, and we'll come back with the wing."

* * *

**I do not own the The Thief Lord, nor any of the other characters, or the setting. I merely own my darrrling Acey.**

**Thanks, again, for the comments.**

**I just want to clear something up:**

**Scipio robbed hs house, yes, but he also robbed four other houses.**

** 3 **


	17. The Theft

It was at least one in the morning before the two set off for the Casa Spavento.

Even that late at night, it was easy to find one's way around, the moon was so bright.

"Scip?" Acey asked, stopping suddenly.

"Yeah?" he asked, as he turned to face her.

"We aren't... going to get caught, are we?"

"No, don't worry about that," he assured her.

"Alright," she replied, nodding. The two moved on, and arrived at the house a little while later.

"So, Riccio told you everything?" Acey asked, as she scanned the wall with her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, as much as he didn't want to," Scipio laughed, as he threw a rope over the wall. It went over on his first try, and he couldn't help but grin. He did look professional.

"Quit your smirking and get over the wall," Acey laughed, giving him a shove. "You may be 'The Thief Lord', but don't get cocky."

"I'm going, I'm going," he grinned, as he disappeared over the rough stone wall.

Acey followed him, and dropped from the garden wall. "So? Now what?" she asked, looking around the sad little garden. "How do we get in?"

Scipio looked at the lock on the door, and pulled out a paper clip. "Easy."

Acey watched in wonder as he picked the lock. "And who, might I ask, in your fancy house taught you that?"

Scipio raised his eyebrows, then replied. "Actually, it was Riccio."

"Of course," she laughed quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.

"Well," he said, as he pushed the doors open, "Ladies first."

"Yeah," she laughed, rolling her eyes. But, she entered the house nonetheless. "Where do you think she keeps it?" she asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Well, on the card from the Conte, it said he thinks it's on the ground floor," Scipio answered, moving swiftly through the kitchen.

"And if it's not? I'd rather not go on the same floor that she sleeps on. It's bad enough we broke in," Acey replied, just a bit nervously.

"Well, it's five million lire we're talking about," Scipio whispered, taking one last look at the kitchen before moving into the living room.

"Yeah, but no money is better than no money and being in jail," Acey shrugged, looking carefully at the living room. "Do you have the picture with you?"

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded, digging around in his pocket before handing her the photograph.

"Thanks," she said, studying the picture of the wooden wing. "Wait- Prosper said he saw something like this through one of the second floor windows!"

"Really?" Scipio inquired, standing still for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm almost positive it's upstairs," she nodded, almost queasy thinking about it.

"Well, I guess we have to go upstairs," Scipio agreed, glancing at the stairs.

"Yup," Acey gulped, following him up the wood stairs.

"Which room?" Scipio asked, looking from closed door to closed door.

"This one, I guess," Acey shrugged, pointing to the first one.

"Alright."

Scipio opened the door slowly and silently, both were golding their breath. Only when it was open all the way, revealing an empty bed, did the two relax.

"There it is!" Acey yelled, before remembering where they were. "Oh no," she whispered, looking around anxiously.

"Oh well, we can't do anything about it. Let's get the wing and get out of here," he reassured her, as he entered the room.

He quickly grabbed the wing from the place it hung. "It's heavier than I thought," he muttered, more to himself, as he lugged it out of the room.

"Yeah, let's just go," Acey whispered frantically. She helped him carry the surprisingly heavy wing down the stairs, and they set it against the kitchen table so they could breathe for a minute.

Suddenly, the lights were on, blinding both of the thieves.

"For once I decide to go out, and when I come back, what do I find? Two little thieves creeping around my house!"


	18. Questions

Both turned around to face the woman.

Yes, it was definitely Ida Spavento.

"Uh...Uhm..." was all Acey could manage, and her face was an unnamed shade of red. "I mean... Uh..."

"Don't shoot," said Scipio, looking at the gun in her hands. In all his fifteen years, he had never been held at gunpoint. And, neither had Acey. "And don't call the police."

"The police? Oh, that's just about the least I'll do," she said, moving her blue eyes from one thief to the other. "What are you after? My cameras?"

"N-no, Seignora," Acey muttered, looking down sheepishly. "W-we just want the wing."

"The wing? And how old are you, anyway? You can't be more than sixteen," she asked, lowering the gun and shaking her head.

"Fifteen, actually," Acey sighed, leaning against the counter.

"F-fifteen? And already breaking into people's houses? And, why do you want my wing?" she asked curiously.

"Someone wanted us to steal it," Acey said, looking from Scipio to Ida. "We need the money."

"Who wanted you steal it?"

"My client wishes to remain of the utmost secrecy," Scipio said, firmly and mysteriously. Acey looked to him in shock. He had just been held at gun point, and he wasn't going to talk? Someone really valued his life.

"And just how much is he willing to pay you?" She asked, not seeming to notice Scipio's tone.

"Five million," Acey muttered, looking down again.

"F-five million for a wooden wing?"

"If you don't mind me asking, Seignora, why is it worth so much?" Acey asked, looking up once more.

"Do you know, I really don't know?" Ida replied, leaning against the counter herself. "But, if I don't call the police, will you help me find out?"

"Yes," said Scipio quickly, deciding it was the best thing to do. Acey gave him a quick grin. He was right. It was the best thing to do.


	19. The Merry Go Round

The two teenagers followed Ida towards the orphanage.

"Ida, where is it we're going?" Acey asked, as they walked. "And, why do you think we'll find the answer here?"

"This is where I found the wing," she said, pointing at the old building. "I used to live here, you know. I'm an orphan. I found the wing here while I was playing on the top floor."

"Really?" asked Acey, intrigued already. "You were an orphan?"

"Yes," she nodded, with sad, remembering eyes. "I was."

Scipio had been quiet the whole time. It was as if he wanted nothing to do with Ida. She had, after all, ruined his first real break-in. Acey could tell how he felt. It was as if he was giving off a gloomy aura.

"Come on," Acey, said, turning her attention to Scipio. "We don't have to tell the others about the incident. They don't have to know."

"No," said Scipio, as he stopped walking. "Don't you think I've lied to them enough?"

"I guess you're right," she said, shrugging. "We'll tell them all about it, then. But, first, let's find out why this silly wing is worth so much!"

She took his hand, and pulled him along, trying to catch up with Ida, who was much further ahead by now. All three stopped at the elaborate metal gates. After a quick look back at the two behind her, (probably to make sure they had caught up) Ida pushed open the gate. Though it looked old, it swung open without a sound.

When they reached the entrance of the orphanage, Ida knocked on the door. The door was immediately opened by a nun, who welcomed Ida warmly. "Hello!" she said, hugging her. "It's nice to see you again, Ida!"

"Hello to you, too," said Ida with a smile. "Sister Angela, do you think you could answer a few questions for me and my friends?"

"Why of course!" said Sister Angela nodding. "What is it you want to know Ida dear?"

"We want to hear the story of the wing," she said simply.

* * *

"When I was just a girl," Sister Angela started, after Ida, Acey and Scipio had been seated, "a rich, kind merchant donated the Merry-Go-Round to the children of the orphanage. It was a beautiful Merry-Go-Round! There was a lion, a Mermaid, a Merman, a Seahorse an a Unicorn. But, before the children could ever use it, you see, it disappeared."

"But, what made the Merry-Go-Round so special, Sister?" asked Acey, leaning in with interest.

"It was said that if a child went on they'd go round, and round, and round, and come off an adult. If an adult went on it, they'd go round, and round, and round and become a child."

"Of course!" said Ida.

"The Conte must think it works!" said Scipio, inspired by realization. "That's why he'll pay so much for it! He must have the rest!"

"Of course!" said Acey, standing up. "But what can we do?"

"I think I have an idea," said Ida.

* * *

Later, after the good-byes were said, Ida, Scipio and Acey sat in a coffee shop near the Casa Spavento. When everyone had their Coffee and Biscoti, Ida shared her idea.

"You need to give the Conte the wing," she said, after a long sip of coffee.

"What! Why?" asked Acey, completely shocked.

"If you agree to give him the wing, we can follow him to wherever it is he's got the Merry-Go-Round, to see if he really does have it," she replied.

"If it's true, I swear, I'll ride it and I won't come off until I'm at least the size of my father," said Scipio with passion. "Then I can decide what I want to be and who I want to associate with."

Acey couldn't help but feel nervous. She didn't want Scipio to ride the Merry-Go-Round. He might end up twice her age! But, how could she talk him out of it? His mind seemed set on it... but she could always try.


	20. I Think I Love You

"We're going to give the wing to the Conte," Scipio finished, "but Ida's coming with us."

"But, why, Scip?" asked Bo, looking curious. "Is she going to take the money?"

"No," said Acey, giving him a smile, "she wants to come with us when we follow the Conte."

"So," said Hornet, sitting in a chair in the corner, "to sum this all up, you guys got caught?"

"We would have done a better job!" laughed Riccio.

"I doubt it, Riccio," muttered Prosper, shaking his head.

"Hey," said Acey, laughing, "Scipio here is quite the professional. You should have seen him pick the lock."

"That's nothing compared to..." started Scipio, trying to think. "Actually, Acey, what did you do?"

"I... erm..." she said, trying to recall. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're going to meet the Conte tonight, right?"

"Right," said Mosca, nodding.

"Good," said Scipio, looking around the hotel room, at his loyal crew... and Acey.

From the look on his face, Acey could tell she had let the concern she felt for him and the Merry-Go-Round slip into either her eyes or her expression. He knew something was up.

* * *

Finally, when everyone was asleep, Scipio got Acey alone.

"What?" asked Acey, though she knew just what he wanted to talk about. She had been thinking about what she would say to him all day. She hadn't come up with much.

"You tell me," he said, curious to know what was on her mind.

"Scipio..." she started, trying to choose her words carefully. "The Merry-Go-Round... Scip, do you really want to ride it? Wh-what if you come out in your forties?"

"Then I'll be able to get away from my father," he shrugged, not quite understanding her point of view.

"But, Scip..." she begged, trying to reason with him. "What would I do without you?"

Scipio was taken aback. He hadn't considered that.

"Scipio... You have, honestly, changed my life," she said, stating it as simply as she could. "You know, I haven't felt this way about anyone else, ever. You lied to me, you hid the truth, you've been so... I don't know, but... I still feel the same way I did before I knew the truth. I'll respect your decision either way... but if you decided to do it, I'm going to miss you. So will the rest of the gang. We like you fine just the way you are. Heck, I think I love you the way you are."


	21. Injustice

He didn't know what to say. What should he say? What could he say? Acey had basically poured out her feelings, and he didn't know just what to make of them.

"A-Acey... I-I..."

"No, please, don't reason with me, Scipio," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not going to see it any differently. If you do it, it's just that you're not who I thought you were. I know, I sound so shallow right now, and I feel so selfish. If it's what you want, and the Merry-Go-Round works, go for it. Really, don't pay any attention to me. I'm just all caught up in this... Sorry I said anything."

"Acey, wait-" he called, but she'd already turned and gone to her mattress. A quiet sigh escaped his lips. He hated to watch her walk away like that. She'd said she thought she loved him... He was beginning to realize he felt the same way.

But what could he do? No matter which road he took, he'd never be able to be with her. He'd be too old if he rode the Merry-Go-Round, but his father would never let him. The whole thing was really starting to get to him. Suddenly, he could truly see the injustice of the world, or, rather, of his father.

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys!

Sorry it's been so long... Man, I've been so busy. I'll try to write more, but with school and everything...

This chapter is a teaser. Hope ya'll are ready for more!

Aceh


	22. Prosper The Wise

Life was tough.

They couldn't go back to the Stella, not after the police had found them there. They had to stay in Acey's small hotel room, though there wasn't nearly enough room. Now that Scipio was a runaway, it just made things worse. it was hard to use the elevator, walk through the lobby, and so on.

It would get better, though. When they brought the wing to the Conte, they'd have enough money to buy a whole island, or anywhere else they pleased. Maybe life would get a little bit easier for them.

But life in the hotel room was awkward. As soon as the group had decided to do what Ida proposed, they let Sofia, the homing pigeon, go. So, they waited for three days, not doing much. Just lounging in the hotel room.

"Hey, Scipio," Prosper said, looking from Acey to Scipio. "What's up with Acey? She hasn't said much since you two talked the other night. What did you do now?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" Scipio barked, and Prosper realized he'd hit a raw nerve.

"Well, she got like that after you talked and..." he was at a lost for words. What could he say, and how could he say it? He had to be careful here. he didn't want to upset Scipio- that would have made the atmosphere in the room a lot more tense.

"It's about the merry-go-round, alright?" he said, sighing and sitting on the bed. The others tried to pay no attention, and Acey was too busy writing to notice the two.

"What do you mean?" Prosper inquired, curious. "She doesn't want us to give the Conte the wing?"

"No, she's fine with that," he said, shaking his head. "I don't think she wants me to ride it. To get away from my father."

"Scipio..." Prosper said, trying to choose his words extremely carefully. "She doesn't want you to not get away from your father... She just..."

"Oh, so now you're the wise one?" Yeah. It was definitely a raw nerve.

"Come on. She knows how much escaping him means to you... She just thinks you're cheating."

"Cheating? How could I be cheating? That's just stupid."

"Well-" But Prosper didn't get to finish. He was cut off by an excited Riccio.

"Hey, everyone! There's an envelope!" he cried, running in the door.

"From the Conte?" Hornet asked, looking up from her book.

"Who else could it be?" Mosca asked, moving closer to Riccio, so he could see the letter, too.

"Read it!" Bo cried, looking nearly as excited as Riccio.

The whole gang gathered around Scipio as he opened the envelope, anxious to hear where and when the Conte planned to meet them.


	23. Cheating Yourself

Acey couldn't bear to stay and listen to the other excited chatter. The Conte wanted to meet them the next day, at 1 am on the Sacca Della Miserecordia... Acey couldn't help but wish they'd never stolen that wing in the first place.

Acey slipped out the door of the hotel room quickly and quietly, hoping to escape before being noticed. Once outside the stuffy hotel, she kicked at the stones on the street. What could she do? She knew it was Scipio's choice, but she couldn't help but think he was cheating himself... cheating all of them.

"Acey!" She had to hold back a sigh. It was Scipio. She had told him she didn't want to discuss it, and she had meant it.

"What?" she demanded, turning back to face him. She didn't want to explain it any further. She knew she'd cry. She wasn't in the mood to cry.

"Acey, I've been thinking about what you said-"

"Yeah? Well, I told you already, forget I said anything, okay? Just forget it. I shouldn't have come here. I should have stayed at home. I've caused you guys nothing but trouble," she muttered, truly believing it. "It's my fault everything is messed up. Maybe I should go home..."

"Acey- No, y-you can't!" Scipio looked appalled at the thought of it. "Really, I've been thinking about what you said... and... well, the truth is... I may have changed your life, but you've changed mine more than you can imagine."

"That might be true," she said, sighing, "But it's my fault the police know for sure Prosper and Bo are here. I feel so bad... You'll tell the others I said good-bye, right?"

"Are you crazy?" Scipio yelled, shocked. "You can't just leave! You can't just walk away from here! They need you! We need you! Acey, I need you! I'd go out of my mind if you weren't here to make sure I didn't! You're the reason I'm going to get to be a grown up!"

"You're cheating yourself," she muttered, looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"Scipio... being grown up doesn't solve you're problems. What are you going to do? Just walk out on your father and never go back? He'll never learn that he was doing anything wrong! That's not solving your problems, Scipio! You're just leaving them behind! Why do you want to wish your life away? So you can be free from your father? You're always going to be his son! You're the Thief Lord, for God's sake, you should be able to stand up to your dad!" Tears spilled down her face, she had lost control of them. She turned away, ready to go back upstairs.

But she didn't make it that far.

A strong hand gently grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around. Before she knew what was happening, she was caught in an embrace, and she knew she had gotten through to him.

At least he knew what she was trying to tell him.

"Acey," he said, looking her in the eye, "I think I love you the way you are, too."

So, the Thief Lord took the hand of the traveling author, and the two made their way up towards the hotel.

**THE END**

Hey guys! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. I felt like it was seriously dragging on, I had to end it somewhere. Use your imaginations, and I may come out with an awesome sequel, if I ever have the time.

I could never stop writing about Acey and the gang.

xD


End file.
